Break It
by rain.writes
Summary: Everyone that Rose Hathaway loves, dies. What will happen when she falls in love with her mentor, Dimitri Belikov who is seven years older than her? Will she resist her feelings for his safety or will she sacrifice his life by loving him even more?


**This is my very first fic, so please be nice :)**

**Just enjoy and then give your feed backs.**

**Disclaimer: The wonderful Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Break It<strong>

**Chapter 1**

I'm Rosemarie Hathaway, a future guardian of a royal Moroi.

Morois are the kind of vampires who feed in the blood of humans, but they do not kill them. If ever they accidentally kill a human, they would become a strigoi. A strigoi is an evil vampire who feed by human and dhampirs and they make sure that their 'meals' would be dead before they leave them. So guardians basically protect Morois from strigoi because they could kill them. A strigoi is stronger than a Moroi so they were obviously defenseless against them.

We dhampirs were trained to become guardians for Morois. We were trained how to protect Morois and kill strigoi. We were ready to sacrifice our lives and face death for them because to protect them is number one on our list.

_Death._

That was what happens to everyone that I love. To my mom, to my dad, and to my sister. They all died and they left me alone. Dad died in a car accident when I was eight, mom died in a strigoi attack when I was twelve and just after six months, my sister died because of an unknown disease when she was just five years old. My life was so tragic right? But those events just made me stronger and more independent.

My best friend was an exception from all of them. She was the only one who didn't die from all the people that I love.

Lissa was my best friend and she would also be the Moroi that I will be guarding after graduation. We were friends since we were in pre-school. She had watched how each member of my family died, and she was always there for me when I was crying and mourning. When I was a complete orphan already, I was supposed to live with my mom's relatives, but Lissa's parents didn't agree, because they thought that my mom's sisters were bad influence to me since they were blood whores. In short, her parents were too concerned for me not to become a blood whore like my aunts. So during the vacations, I go home with Lissa in her parents' house instead of my aunts.

Before, I envy her because she had a complete family. She had a caring mom, a perfect dad and a protective big brother. But just like a curse, they all died in a car accident when Lissa and I were sixteen. I knew it was really hard for her, because she lost them all at the same time. Losing one after another was painful, but losing your entire family member at just one night was really excruciating for her. She was so depressed and she often cries herself to sleep. There were even times that she would even hurt herself, just to feel the physical and escape the emotional pain.

When that happened, I blamed myself. I thought that maybe, if I didn't come with them in their vacation, they shouldn't have died. I was an unlucky, cursed girl. Maybe if it was just me who died and not them, I would be better, because a least I would be with my family in heaven I could get a chance to see them again, because I really miss them so much. And most of all, the curse that I was carrying would be gone.

I was supposed to die with Lissa's family during the accident, but Lissa brought me to life again. She somehow called my spirit to come back to my body, or something like that as she explained. Because she resurrected me from the dead, we had a bond and based on Saint Vladimir's book, I was shadow kissed. It was a term used when a spirit user restores to life a dead person. She had this ability to cure people, charm things, and make plants grow, because her element was spirit.

The teachers here at Saint Vladimir thought that Lissa hadn't mastered her element yet, that was why she couldn't manipulate any element. But they were wrong. There were only few Moroi who have spirit as their element. Spirit may be the most powerful element, but it destroys the person who uses it. It can make a person anxious, depressed, and crazy, just like what happened to our Moroi spirit user teacher before. She became crazy and she just mysteriously disappeared, some said that she died and some said that she became a strigoi.

After Lissa's family's funeral, we ran away from the academy. We had practically hidden ourselves from them for a year and a half. We've been to so many places, just staying to a place for the three days and then moving again to another, so the guardian couldn't track us. We were almost caught in so many situations, but we managed to run away from the guardians.

It was until the academy had sent Dimitri to search for us. He was one of the most known guardians in the vampire world. He had killed so many strigoi and I'm sure that he had so many molnija marks. So, he was the one who caught Lissa and me and he brought us back in the academy. He was not only strong; he was extremely gorgeous from head to toe. No wonder many girls were all over her. Except from me, because I couldn't love anyone except from Lissa even though I wanted to and boys were just distraction.

I was so defenseless at the time that he came for us, because Lissa had just fed herself using my blood. You might think that I was like a blood whore with I was doing, but I am not. We are not doing any dirty activity anyway; I am just doing that for our survival. And we both benefit from it. She could satisfy her thirst and I would be in euphoria. So he caught us and he brought us back to Saint Vladimir.

When we came back, we were the talk of the whole school. That didn't help with Lissa's depression, though. She was feeling more down when she notices the people's whispers whenever we pass the hallways or when we spent time in the cafeteria. So we spent most of our time in the Library because there were only few people there and it was quiet.

We had missed so many lessons and I had missed so many training sessions. So Headmistress Kirova thought that trainings after school would help me get back on track. They assigned Dimitri to be my mentor, and we would be having two hours of training after and before school. Oh well, I couldn't complain, I missed two years of training. As much as I loved to have the extra training sessions, I think that my mentor would be a big distraction to me. Every time that we would have our training, I was more focused on how perfect he was that what he was saying. But anyway, I had really learned a lot of things from him. I was one of the best guardian trainees in Saint Vlad now, and the teachers couldn't deny that.

"Roza, I asked you on how you should properly stab a stake to a strigoi," Dimitri asked, a bit agitated.

We were now in our afternoon training. I knew how much annoyed he was on me right now. First of all, I arrived late; secondly, I kept on blabbing on how my lip gloss was already spent; and lastly, I was really not paying attention to what he was saying.

"Uh…You should—"

"No. I changed my mind, do 10 laps now. Complain or I'll add more to it," he interjected.

He was really annoying when he was annoyed. He loves to punish me as much as I love to agitate him. Oh well, I guess I better start now before he add more laps. Even though my legs were still hurting from our previous sessions, I still pushed myself to run. I had already complained that we were doing much of the running, but he said that it would help my speed and agility.

Even though I had too many protests, I should still listen to him, he's my mentor right?

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Was it bad or good? Please review!<strong>

**Thanks...**


End file.
